Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies
Not to be confused with Crazy Dave's Car. Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies is Crazy Dave's shop, and is located in the trunk of his car. The player gains access after finding his Car Keys at the end of level 3-4. On iOS versions, the Car Key is given to you by Crazy dave after More Ways to Play is unlocked on level 2-2. Once in every level set (Fog and Roof) afterwards, new merchandise will be added. The player can purchase more seed slots, plant upgrades, new defenses for the Pool and the Roof, Zen Garden items, upgrades, various House Blueprints (XBox and PSN only), and Mini-game Packs (iOS only). In the Xbox Live Arcade and Playstation3/ Playstation Vita version, Crazy Dave will give you "CRAAZY DEALS that you'd have to be dead to turn down!" It is unclear what these deals actually are as no one has confirmed getting one yet. When obtained they might show up in your Mail. Items Available Extra Seed Slots These can be purchased at any time, as soon as the previous one has been purchased. They can also be purchased before the shop is unlocked, as whenever the player has enough money for the next one at the end of a level Crazy Dave will appear and give him/her the choice to purchase it. *Extra Seed Slot seven - $750 *Extra Seed Slot eight - $5,000 *Extra Seed Slot nine - $20,000 *Extra Seed Slot ten - $80,000 (unavailable on the iPod Touch, iPhone, iPad, Mobiles with Samsung bada OS, DS and Android because the screen is not big enough to fit it) Extra Defenses These are all either more types of Lawn Mowers for other terrain or automatic zombie-killing devices. *Pool Cleaner - $1,000 **Pool Cleaners are Lawn Mowers for your Pool. *Garden Rake - $200 (Note: can only be used for three levels before purchasing it again) **Garden Rake will kill the first zombie that appears. *Roof Cleaner - $3,000 **Roof Cleaners are Lawn Mowers for your Roof. Upgrades Upgrades must be planted on top of other plants. These are unlocked in groups of two, with two available from the beginning, two unlocked in the Fog levels, another two during the Roof levels, and the final two become available after the player beats Adventure Mode. *Gatling Pea - $5,000 **An upgrade for Repeater that shoots four peas per round. *Twin Sunflower - $5,000 **An upgrade for Sunflower that gives twice as much sun. *Gloom-shroom - $7,500 **An upgrade for Fume-shroom that shoots in 8 directions at once. *Cattail - $10,000 **An upgrade for Lily Pad that can hit anything on the lawn. *Spikerock - $7,500 **An upgrade for Spikeweed that deals twice as much damage. *Gold Magnet - $3,000 **An upgrade for Magnet-shroom that collects money for you. *Winter Melon - $10,000 **An upgrade for Melon-pult that freezes the targets. *Cob Cannon - $20,000 **An upgrade for Kernel-pult that shoots explosive corn cobs at opposing zombies. Level Packs *ZomBotany - $10,000 (iPhone and iPod Touch) (Note: This must be purchased!) *Mini-game Pack one - $50,000 (iPhone and iPod Touch) (This includes Zombiquarium, Column Like You See 'Em and It's Raining Seeds). *Mini-game Pack two - $50,000 (iPhone and iPod Touch) (This includes Portal Combat, Beghouled and Slot Machine). *Mini-game Pack three - $50,000 (iPhone and iPod Touch) (This includes Wall-nut Bowling 2, Seeing Stars and Bobsled Bonanza). *Mini-game Pack four - $50,000 (iPhone and iPod Touch) (This includes Invisi-ghoul, Last Stand and ZomBotany 2). *Mini-game Pack five - $50,000 (iPhone and iPod Touch) (This includes Beghouled Twist, Pogo Party and Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick). *Slot Machine - $10,000 (HD iPad Version) (Note: This must be purchased!) *Mini-game Pack - $50,000 (HD iPad Version) (This includes Zombiquarium, Portal Combat, and Beghouled Twist). *I, Zombie Game Pack - $150,000 (iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad) (This includes the rest of the I, Zombie levels). *Vasebreaker Game Pack - $150,000 (iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad) (This includes the rest of the Vasebreaker levels). *Last Stand Game Pack - $100,000 (iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad) (This includes the rest of the Last Stand levels). Zen Garden These are all upgrades, items, plants, and alternate environments for the Zen Garden. *Marigold Sprout - $2,500 (three per day) **Automatically grows a Marigold for you. *Sprout - $7,500 (iPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch, one per day) **Gives you the sprout of a random plant. *Bronze Mystery Sprout - $15,000 (25% chance of becoming a plant you don't have yet) (iPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch, one per day) *Silver Mystery Sprout - $30,000 (50% chance of becoming a plant you don't have yet) (iPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch, one per day) *Gold Mystery Sprout - $50,000 (Always becomes a plant you don't have yet) (iPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch, one per day) *Golden Watering Can - $10,000 **Waters up to four plants at once. *Fertilizer - $750 for five, max of twenty can be owned at the same time. **Helps your plants grow. *Bug Spray - $1,000 for five, max of twenty can be owned at the same time. **Helps your plants stay happy. *Phonograph - $15,000 **Helps your plants stay happy. *Gardening Glove - $1,000 **Enables you to organize your plants. *Mushroom Garden - $30,000 **Lets your nocturnal plants be happy. *Aquarium Garden - $30,000 **Lets your aquatic plants be happy. *Wheelbarrow - $200 **Lets you move your plants from garden to garden. *Stinky the Snail - $3,000 **Collects money for you in the Zen Garden. *Tree of Wisdom - $10,000 **Gives you game tips the more you feed it. *Tree Food - $2,500, max of 10 can be owned at the same time. **Feeds your Tree of Wisdom so it gives you more wisdom. House Blueprints These are all the house upgrades available for the XBLA/PS3/PS Vita versions of the game. *Types of House: **Suburban **Trailer Home **Scary House **Future House (Called Futurhau5) **Clown House *The house blueprints are purchased in an order: **Level one: 8,000 **Level two: 16,000 **Level three: 24,000 **Level four: 32,000 **Level five: 45,000 Miscellaneous *Imitater: $30,000 **Lets you have a second slot of one plant so the recharge is cut in half. *Wall-nut First Aid: $2,000 **Lets you plant new Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, and Pumpkins over your damaged ones. *Bacon: $50 First time, $500 after. Only in iOS version, Kindle Fire version and DSi version of the game. *Mallets: (Only on iOS versions) **Three For $3,000 **Six for $5,000 **Nine for $7,000 Gallery CD Page 1.JPG|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies page one CD page 2.JPG|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies page two CD Page 3.JPG|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies page three CD Page 4.JPG|Crazy Dave's Twddydinkies page four Crazy Dave's Mini-Games.png|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies page five (iPhone/iPod Touch Only) StopZombiesMouth!33.png|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies as it appears in the Stop Zombie Mouth! Video. PSV Car.jpg|Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies with the trunk closed Trivia achievement and you try to buy a sprout from Crazy Dave]] *Somehow, all the items you can buy fit in Crazy Dave's trunk. *If you stay long at Crazy Dave's Shop without doing anything, he might say any of the following: **"I eat food off the floor!" **"ACT NOW! I'M CRAZYYYYY!!! **"All Twiddydinkies are priced to move!" **"Our prices are unbelievable!" *In the trunk of Crazy Dave's car, the title War and Peas can be seen, a reference to War and Peace, a Russian novel by Leo Tolstoy. **It's also a reference to ZomBotany, as in the Lawn Strings, ZomBotany Mini-games are labelled 'War and Peas'. **It could also refer to how the Gatling Pea has an army helmet and references going to the army in the Almanac. *In the Xbox 360 and PS3 Versions of the game, Crazy Dave's License Plate says various lines instead of "Menu", "Main Menu" and "Go Back". **Some lines include MEAMDAV ("Me am Dave"), SODALID ("Soda Lid"), VRM VRM ("Vroom Vroom"), SMTNFNY ("Something Funny"),UN EMPLD (Unemployed), MAD4GRVY ("Mad for Gravy"), FLOR FUD ("Floor food"), and RDWARER ("Road Warrior"). *The Xbox 360 and PS3 Versions also include another section in his car, devoted to selling Blueprints to various houses. *After buying a Level five Blueprint from Crazy Dave, the Blueprint will say "Sold Out" but the price will increase by $8,000. It is unclear if PopCap intends to bring even higher tier Blueprints to the game later in the form of an update or DLC, or if the system is just set to add $8,000 each time. **This also happens with seed packets on versions that have only nine seed slots. After you buy the ninth the price will bump up to $80,000. The price of the tenth seed slot in the games that have all ten. *In Crazy Dave's Car Trunk, you can see a figure of Lex, who is the protagonist of Bookworm, another game by PopCap. *The item that costs the most is the upgrade to ten Seed Slots which costs $80,000. *It is unknown how there can be multiple sections of the store in a single trunk. **Perhaps in game to keep it organized but in reality (to them) it's all over the place. *The background of the Shop changes depending on your Level progress. If you are playing day levels, the background will turn into a day background, and when you play night levels, the background will turn into a night background. *There are Rollerblades in his trunk for some reason. *On the iPhone and iPod Touch, the shop is obtained when More Ways To Play is unlocked on level 2-2 so you can buy Mini-games. Other things do not appear until the Bacon is obtained on level 3-4. *It is unknown whether the Bacon is anything but a waste of cash. When it is bought for $500 all that happens is he makes a weird face at you and says "MMMMMM DELICIOUS!" (This is only on the iOS versions). *In the PC trial version, there is Plants vs. Zombies Full Version item in the shop. *It is odd how the cheap things in real life (Seed Packets and Pool/Roof Cleaners) cost a lot more in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, but the more expensive things (House Blueprints and House Changing) are very cheap in real life. Category:Shop Category:Areas